


the dangers of being too cool

by greenslimeghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: homesmut, Consensual, F/M, Kink Meme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenslimeghost/pseuds/greenslimeghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coolkids need someone to put them in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dangers of being too cool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [homesmut](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org) kink meme prompt: _would LOVE to see Terezi topping Dave (ideally in a pre-existing relationship) and doing gorgeously agonizing things to him to intentionally make him cry like a little baby. Totally consensual, please, but limit-pushing is good. Gratuitous bonus points for tasty candy blood, and for making him beg to come, or beg not to be made to come again..._

Your breathing has become labored and sob-ridden, your chest heaving beneath the touch of Terezi's fingertips. She's straddling your hips, holding herself _just high enough_ so that nothing below your waist can make contact. You can’t move much; she’s tied you to your bed, hands and feet fastened to headboard and baseboard, respectively; bonds closely guarded by a host of carefully arranged smuppets and scalemates. Your cock lies swollen and rock-hard against the pale, soft curls of hair below your navel, a cruel (though the cruelty _is_ pretty sweet) ring fastened tight around its base.

Your chest _burns_ ; a glance down at all the blood merely serves to excite you further, has you trembling and whimpering like a bitch in a decidedly un-ironic fashion. The air is so _cold_ against the shallow scratches Terezi’s inflicted with her claws, and you can almost _feel_ each individual bead of blood on your skin.

Terezi laps at you, moaning, and your eyes roll back as you watch her back arch. 

“Ahh—“ the noises escape you, quick and short and edged by the glorious adrenaline that comes with pain, pushing you over the edge into a twisted euphoria. “Ow, ow, please—”

You don’t dare utter the safeword. This is just too good.

She looks up at you, tossing her hair back, lips smeared with your blood, and _fuck_ , but she’s the hottest alien chick you ever thought possible to imagine.

“Your blood is delicious, Dave,” she says, voice low and lust-ridden but still melodic with her typical manic edge. “Your veins are filled with the most epic candy ever! So sweet…”

She leans in to kiss you, and you taste your own blood on her tongue. To you it’s just metallic and not sweet at all, but it only makes you love her more, because her particular way of _sensing_ is fantastic.

“But!” she continues, pulling away, and your breath catches in a whine of anticipation as her claws find one of your nipples, “it is not enough! Pyralspite and I have concurred that we require more of your delicious human flavors.” She _pinches_ , and the water that’s been building in your eyes _finally_ breaks. Tears roll down your cheeks, and once they start, they will not stop. You whimper and moan and make the most pitiful noises as she digs her claws in, and you scream when it starts to feel like you’re going to wind up with the sweetass nipple piercing you never knew you wanted. But she releases her grip, and your body quivers, uncontrollably.

“Yes,” Terezi moans, leaning down to sniff your face. “I shall dine on your tears, Dave. You are my buffet of pain!” She licks your face, moaning and sighing and murmuring about how your tears taste just like _salty carnival pretzeltreats_. 

You start to beg and plead when you feel her genetic material dripping onto your cock, a filthy hot reminder that her warm, wet nook is _just_ out of your reach. 

“I—“ you stammer, “I need to—“ you sniffle, but it doesn’t really help to combat the snot running from your nose, mingling with the mess of tears and spit all over your face—a mess which, right now, you couldn’t care less about. “I need to come, _please_.”

“But Dave,” Terezi says into your ear, and you shiver at the ticklish brush of her breath before she _bites_ your lobe and you let out a godawful strangled sobscream at the pain. You’re panting, all manner of gibberish and _fucks_ and _ows_ and _gods_ spilling from your mouth. She continues, unrelenting. She loves to push you. Part of you think she _wants_ you to use the safeword; she’s the type who’s willing to cross lines like that. “First you must understand the dangers of being too cool!”

She settles back, straddling you, settling down so that the impossibly wet, slick heat of her nook is resting against the length of your cock—you’re _just_ against her, not inside her. You still can’t stop the tears from rolling uncontrolled from your eyes.

“Coolkids need someone to put them in their place,” she says, and you can tell she’s almost at her limit now, with the way her voice is quiet and shaky and her body trembles on top of you. She lifts herself up again, and the cool air of the room is a painful shock to your soaking wet, over-stimulated cock. Her bulge is unsheathed, writhing against you, between your legs, and you gasp when you feel it slip wet and hot against your hole.

“Fuck,” you whine, as she presses the tip into you. It’s so hot and _impossibly_ slick, and the nerves at the rim of your hole go fucking haywire. You try to buck against her, wanting more, but she leans down to taste you again, drags her tongue along the places where blood is drying, tacky and painful, on your chest, roughly sucking away half-dried drops so that fresh blood wells back up in their place.

You are blinded (well—maybe that’s a bad choice of words) by sensation, by overwhelming pain and the pressure of her bulge slowly slipping into your ass. You’re lightheaded, heart-pounding in your ears, and as Terezi sucks on your body like you’re the biggest fucking bomb-ass lollipop in all the goddamn universe, you know you wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of me at my main pseud, [deadcellredux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux), or at [listentoyoubleed.tumblr.com](http://listentoyoubleed.tumblr.com).


End file.
